


Do Not Fear The Thunderstorm

by pajamabees



Series: It's the Sweet Life [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: He recognized the hush-hush of Adam’s form, the way he breathed in and out, slowly and purposely. Shiro thought he was staring at the raindrops, but from this angle it was obvious he was in his own little world at the moment, void of loud thoughts and overwhelming feelings. Shiro knew what this was.





	Do Not Fear The Thunderstorm

He found Adam at the window nook, like always. Ever since they had the thing installed, Adam was hooked to it, always curled on the cushions, reading and drinking tea. If he wasn’t wandering around the house doing chores or outside talking to the garden, he was seated at the window, sometimes with a blanket thrown over his lap.

And that’s where he was now, except something was off by the way he was leaning against the wall, with his knees bent close to his body. A half-empty cup of tea sat on a nearby table, right beside a marked book. It was cold. Only a small, lone lamp barely illuminated the space, casting soft shadows on the walls. Adam was watching raindrops drizzle down the window.

“There’s a thunderstorm coming,” Shiro said, voice and footsteps precariously quiet so as not to scare the man. Adam didn’t even flinch, much so less as blink. The only indication that he had heard him at all was a low hum that Shiro caught at the last second.

It was silent. The only sound the pitter-patter of the rain against the glass window. It was like delicate tapping. After a few seconds of listening to it, Shiro closed the distance between him and the nook and sat down near the opposite wall, facing his husband.

He recognized the hush-hush of Adam’s form, the way he breathed in and out, slowly and purposely. Shiro thought he was staring at the raindrops, but from this angle it was obvious he was in his own little world at the moment, void of loud thoughts and overwhelming feelings. Shiro knew what this was, and he waited. Waited for Adam to calm down, to come to. Shiro had hoped the reason why the bed was empty in the middle of the night was because Adam was thirsty. He hoped to catch the man munching on a midnight snack. But if that were the case, Shiro would have woken up immediately, because Adam wasn’t the quietest person in the world. The fact that Shiro woke up to an empty bed rather than his husband trying to sneak out of the room meant that Adam didn’t want to be noticed.

And Shiro let him be, far enough away that gave Adam space but also close enough for him to feel Shiro’s presence. He told him one day that it helped, somewhat, so Shiro waited. Patiently. A clock ticked somewhere in the living room. The wind howled like a pack of wolves outside. Lightening struck, and thunder rumbled a good distance away. But Adam remained silent and unmoved; a single statue in the night.

And when he did finally move, Shiro was ready for him.

It began with a slight turn of his head that Shiro noticed immediately. The lamp caught the glistening of a lone tear streaked down Adam’s face, from underneath his eye to the line of his jaw. Shiro’s breath hitched at the sight, and he ached to reach over and wipe it away. But he remained stock still, knowing that anything more wouldn’t help draw Adam out. Adam had to seek comfort on his own terms—he had to come to Shiro by himself.

And he did, eventually. It was a slow creep, like he was scared Shiro wouldn’t want him close. But Shiro did—desperately so, and when Adam languidly pulled his knees closer to his chest, Shiro finally reached out.

It was just a simple gesture. A simple opening of his arms, an invitation. A hug. And that was all Adam needed.

Slowly, he slid his bare legs off the seat, until his toes dug into the plush material of the carpet. Shiro watched him stand, shaky and unbalanced. One hand held the robe he was wearing in place, while another reached over to switch the lamp off. The warm, bronze light disappeared with a click, and all that was left was the dark blue of Adam’s silhouette.

Shiro kept his arms open, and he could feel Adam hesitate where he stood only a few feet away. He was tense, Shiro could tell. Even in the absence of light, Adam’s body was stiff and ridged, slightly hunched as if to draw back into himself. The sight broke Shiro’s heart into a million pieces. That ache to reach over and touch his husband was now a painful throb.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, and he tried to keep his voice from pitching. “I’m here if you need me.”

Adam didn’t move. He stood in the dark, his body facing him, but he didn’t take a step forward. Shiro’s chest clenched, and he lowered his arms, thinking Adam just really wanted time alone. But then there was a delicate creek. And then another.

Slowly but surely, Adam walked towards him. One step at a time. Shiro held his arms up again, until finally Adam was in reach, standing right in front of him.

Lightening flashed. More wet streaks glistened down Adam’s face. Shiro couldn’t help the pained expression on his face, and he tried to keep himself from grabbing his husband and pulling him forward. But in the end, he gave up, reaching out once more. At the same time, Adam fell into his lap, straddling his legs and sliding his arms around Shiro’s neck, clinging to him.

Shiro held him close and breathed in. He just wanted to pick the man up and carry him to their shared bed. He wanted to wait out this thunderstorm—which gradually grew louder and more erratic—with their limbs tangled around each other. He wanted to kiss Adam’s scared tears away and never see him like this again.

But all he could do was cling to his body and press himself closer. He smoothed his hands along his back, squeezed his arms around his waist, and buried his nose against his shoulder. There were a few whispers here and there, drowned out by the rain slamming sideways into the window. Adam clutched at his hair and shirt. His exhales quivered against Shiro’s skin. No sound came from him.

“I got you,” Shiro murmured. “I got you.”

They stayed like that for a while, safe in each other’s arms. Adam shivered against him and the hands at the back of Shiro’s neck were ice cold. He whispered the same mantra, “I got you,” over and over, until the rain lightened up and thunder sounded off in the distance again rather than over their heads. And Adam eventually stopped shaking, and his breathing evened out, ghosting across Shiro’s neck in time with the rise and fall of their combined chests.

Shiro still held on though. He kept Adam close, making him feel the warmth of his own body and the beat of his heart. Adam needed to know that he was here, with him, holding him. Shiro needed it, too.

“You’re okay.” He pressed a kiss to Adam’s jaw, and repeated the words. He then kissed his neck with the same phrase following soon after, and the process continued until he was blocked by the cloth covering Adam’s shoulders.

Adam slid his hands from Shiro’s neck and tucked them between their two chests. He snuggled even closer, drawing his hips forward.

It was just a slight scooch, the tiniest of bucks. But Adam’s breath hitched, and he scooted forward again, legs widening.

Shiro didn’t think much of it at first, but then Adam shimmied one of his shoulders until his robe slipped, revealing his skin.

Shiro stared at it for a second, taking in the soft and smooth texture. The light from the window illuminated his dark skin with a blue hue, making it look oh so kissable. Shiro brushed his lips against the skin, just barely. He immediately stopped when Adam shivered again, but then a low whine sounded from Adam’s lips. He bucked once more, and this time Shiro noticed it. He continued his kisses on Adam’s shoulder, short and sweet, until he dragged his lips down those strong biceps, tugging the robe further down his arm with each area of skin he kissed. More and more skin were exposed to the dark lighting, and more and more skin fell to the onslaught of Shiro’s lips.

“What do you want?” Shiro asked, and he brought his head back up to place a tender kiss on Adam’s collarbone. “Show me.”

And oh, did Adam show him. The absence of his voice did nothing to hinder his communication with Shiro, and he grinded against him with groan, lifting his head so his mouth was right up against Shiro’s ear.

Shiro blushed a bright pink at the lust of it all, and he reached around Adam to cup his backside. He pressed Adam closer, guiding him a rhythmic and lethargic grind that had both their bodies rising in temperature. And Adam puffed into his ear with each sigh, his breathing quickening until every exhale was a quiet whine.

He clawed at Shiro’s chest, fisting his shirt until his knuckles turned white. Shiro could feel how his thighs quivered, could feel the heat radiating off of them.

“Ple—ease,” Adam croaked.

He needed this. He was telling Shiro he needed this. Shiro was more than happy to comply.

With one last squeeze to Adam’s buttocks, Shiro slid his hands back around, feeling for the tie that kept the robe from falling open. Adam’s continuous grinds and bucks made it difficult to locate the damn thing in the dark, but eventually he found an end piece and pulled. It came undone easily, and Shiro worked the robe open, first revealing Adam’s chest, then his stomach, and finally, with a final tug, the bottom of the robe became unstuck from underneath Adam’s thighs. Revealing everything.

Adam was hard and already leaking. He was pressed completely against him, rubbing, trying to find the perfect friction that would send him over the edge. And Shiro stared. Not because he wanted to tease Adam—but because he was always awestruck by just the sight of Adam yearning for his touch. Adam in the throes of passion was truly a sight to behold, and in his current predicament—lost in his own world and desperately trying to claw his way back through some kind of stimulus—he fell to the hands of lust with teeth, claws, and moans. Shiro got a taste of those exquisite moans when he finally sneaked his hand between Adam’s legs.

“Ah!” Adam gripped his shoulders with talon-like strength and spread his legs impossibly wider. Curling inward, his hips jerked, and Shiro watched as the tip disappeared inside his enclosed hand, only to pop back out not even a second later. He allowed Adam to do this for a few more thrusts, the feel of his scrotum rubbing against his own clothed hips making him excited as well, before he finally met each thrust with a jerk of his hand.

Adam’s breathing grew raspy and came in quick consecutive pants. He had wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and was now clawing the back of his shirt. Shiro’s jerking movements didn’t slow, except to play with the tip for a few teasing moments. But he eventually went back to pumping Adam’s arousal again, mostly because Adam had begged for him to continue, quiet and desperate, right against his ear. Shiro was just as eager for Adam to reach his climax, and he quickened his pace, feeling the heat in his hand become unbearable and listening to Adam’s heightened moans and gasps.

And finally, Adam jolted and jerked his hips in an erratic spasm, tilting his head back with an inaudible gasp.

“Ah…ungh….”

A few more pumps and he was spent, making a mess out of Shiro’s hand and t-shirt. Then he collapsed, arms slacking and slung over Shiro’s shoulders—completely worn out. His robe was open and barely hung onto him, with one shoulder completed naked and the other still covered. Eventually, his breathing evened out again. He ended the final surge of his orgasm by leaning up and connecting his lips with Shiro’s. Their tongues met almost immediately, digging deep and tangling together in a fierce dance. It only lasted a few lazy seconds before Adam pulled away and laid his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

And the rest of the night Shiro spent rubbing Adam’s back, kissing his head and face, and sucking a hickey or two. He then bundled Adam up and carried him to bed, where he was carefully and gently placed. Adam murmured something, a thank you and a promise, before finally his lashes fluttered and he fell into a deep asleep. Shiro took a few minutes to clean up, and then scooted into bed, right next to his husband. He curled his body around his smaller frame and dozed off whilst breathing in Adam’s unique scent. The thunderstorm outside had since gone away.


End file.
